custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Phyrrus362/Done
Well, I don't think anybody noticed it here, Even though it was the one part I wanted you guys to see... so this might come as a surprise to you guys. I have officially given up writing stories for my MOCs. Seeing as this is a wiki, I'm not sure if I'm exactly allowed here, since I don't write anything. If I will still be allowed to comment on blogs and post new MOCs here, then I'll stick around. If not... Then I hereby resign from CBW. I guess I should write some lengthy paragraph about those who I consider close friends now, but I'm not going to do that. However, there's one person who deserves a paragraph. Jman98 We've had our differences, our squabbles, but I still consider you a close friend, Jman. I know we recently got into a fight and it caused you to cease your activity on mibbit. So I am here, in front of all of CBW, swallowing my pride, and formally apologizing. I didn't think you'd seriously quit, so I haven't thought much about it, but now I realize that I screwed up, big time. On to the good times... I'd like to thank you for your friendship, I consider you my best friend on the internet, and I hope I didn't screw up our friendship with that last argument. You're a great person, and I'm happy that you're not one of those I must say goodbye to if I have to stop coming here. Thank you YT! :D There's probably others that I could write a paragraph for, but I wanna keep this short. So I'll just list the users here that meant something to me. *Jareroden97 *Chicken Bond *ThatDevilGuy *TheSlicer *Crazy-Lihkan38 *Shadowmaster *Kayos94 *Starkiller510 *Serrakaan1407 *Odst grievous *Varkanax39 *Vagra Nui Tales Those are all I can think of right now. So, I hereby withdraw my characters from all stories they have been entered in unless they've already been seen or mentioned. With that, I bid you all farewell... Unless of course, I can still post MOCs and comment on blogs here. - Phyrrus Has Left The Wiki- 04:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Well, it's now become a matter of losing time and interest. You may or may not have noticed that I haven't been doing much of anything here, not even commenting. If you go on the IRC, you may have noticed that I'm not there nearly as often. As I said, I'm losing time and interest. I'm getting closer and closer to throwing in the towel. I will most likely be completely gone by the time the year ends. This is the farewell that should be said then. I'm still not going to give some lengthy, tear/thought-filled essay about my time here and my friends, though. I'm just not that kind of guy. However, I will inform you that you guys will be greatly missed. You can expect me for a few more months, and probably a while after I've left. My reason to make that possible brief return after I leave? To tell you that I'm selling my pieces. As I lose interest in CBW, Mibbit, and BIONICLE, MOCing is an interest that's sure to follow. Until then, I bid you all farewell. -'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 07:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Disregard my signature, I just put it there because signing blogs and major edits to them is what you're supposed to do. :P And make sure you save up your money! I'll be selling whatever MOCs I have separate from my actual pieces when the time comes! Category:Blog posts